


Like the Kentucky Derby

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Annoying Siblings, F/M, Feelings, Getting Together, Humor, Innuendo, Romance, Sisters, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie uses her powers for good to tease Beth and convince her sister that Daryl has feelings for her.</p><p>Daryl is not subtle at all, and nearly makes a grown man cry.</p><p>(Contains a season 5 casting spoiler and vague mention of a rumor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Kentucky Derby

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some silly everyone-is-back-together-and-nothing-hurts fic after marathoning s4. 
> 
> Have you ever seen a grown woman dry sobbing into a bowl of chocolate frosting and quoting Adele lyrics about fictional characters? Yeah, um, neither have I. *whistles*
> 
>    
>  **POTENTIAL SPOILER WARNING: This fic mentions a new season five character and rumor about their purpose on the show. Also contains a small mention of my Beth theory/wishful thinking after watching the s5 trailer.**
> 
>  
> 
> **It's all pretty vague and likely to be wrong as I have no idea what's going on because the show is so secretive, but still thought a warning was in order.**

"I think he likes you," Maggie singsonged, folding a blanket (incorrectly) as she teased her baby sister.

Beth rolled her eyes and tugged the blanket out of her hands. She set about folding it correctly, pointedly ignoring Maggie's grin. "You're insufferable."

"But I'm not wrong."

"Yes, you _are_. He treats me like everybody else, Maggie."

Maggie looked at Beth skeptically. "You're kiddin' me." She pointed towards the man in question, who was fiddling with that crossbow of his and keeping one eye on them as subtly as he was capable. "That man has been starin' at you nonstop since we were all reunited."

"Staring doesn't mean true love," Beth retorted. "He could be sizin' me up for dinner for all you know."

"Well, he certainly wants to eat you," Maggie chuckled, waving innocently at Daryl. He looked spooked and quickly turned away to engage Rick in conversation. Rick, for his part, was obviously confused by Daryl's sudden urge to talk but soldiered on like a true friend.

Beth groaned at the cheesy innuendo.

"Yeah, that's probably what you'd sound like."

Beth smacked a hand over Maggie's mouth, horrified. "Ohmigod, what has gotten into you?"

Maggie pried the hand off. "I'm your older sister, so it's my right to tease you about your boyfriends."

"Except Daryl isn't my boyfriend, and you're crazy."

"Glenn thinks I'm sane."

"Love is blind, I suppose." Beth looked pleased with herself at Maggie's annoyed huff but stared warily when she began to grin. 

"He let you ride his motorcycle."

"So? He let you and Carol ride it, too." Beth raised an eyebrow. "Unless he's in love with all of us."

"Never let me or Carol touch his crossbow," Maggie taunted.

"You make it sound so suggestive."

Maggie started counting her 'evidence' off on her fingers. "He let you wear his vest!"

"I was chilly!"

"Not too chilly to sniff it, I noticed."

Beth blushed. "He smells nice," she said quietly.

"I've worn his poncho, and it did not smell _nice_."

The youngest Greene added the folded blanket to the pile and started on another, ignoring her sister.

Maggie would not be ignored, however. She was enjoying being able to tease her little sister after being separated for two months. Honestly, there was a dark time when Maggie thought she might be the last Greene left and would never see Beth alive again.

Luckily, Maggie was wrong and Beth had returned to her family. She wasn't the same girl from the farm or prison but a strong woman and a leader in her own right to a group of fellow hospital escapees.

One of Beth's group happened to be a boy named Andrew. Andrew was Maggie's final nail in the coffin of proving Daryl had feelings for Beth.

Maggie pursed her lips and let her stare fall on the boy Glenn had jokingly deemed the American Dream. He was nice enough and cute, the quintessential boy next door. He had her sister's back, which got him a lot of Brownie points with Maggie and the others. He even reminded her a bit of her husband when they first met.

Oh, but Daryl. Daryl Dixon did not approve. He looked like he wanted to kill the American Dream. In multiple, painful ways. He didn't outright declare that he didn't like Andrew and wanted to shoot an arrow into his ass, but it was fairly obvious if you were paying attention. 

Beth wasn't paying attention. 

"So, if Daryl feels nothing for you but friendship, then why is he always glarin' at Andrew?"

Beth's forehead wrinkled. "He doesn't--"

"Oh, but he does," Maggie cut in. She took Beth's head in her hands and slowly turned it towards Daryl.

He was sharpening a knife.

He was sharpening a knife and eyeing Andrew with that blank menacing stare of his.

Andrew had been making his way over to Beth--most likely to attempt some flirting--but was now frozen like a frightened deer, eyes wide and fingers twitching.

Beth opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. "Umm..."

"Yeah, now you're gettin' it," Maggie praised.

Beth bit her lip as she observed Daryl. He still had Andrew in his sights, looking testy, but Andrew had wisely decided to abort his mission and made a beeline for the protection of a chatting Carl and Sasha. 

He kept sending Daryl and the knife nervous glances. Maggie thought it was the funniest thing she'd seen since Glenn tried to smooth talk her back on the farm. 

"Do you finally see what I mean?"

Beth seemed baffled. "I guess so."

"Are you gonna do anythin' about it?"

Beth started gathering and organizing the rest of their supplies for packing. "Nothing to do, Maggie," she answered with a sigh.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not brave like you, Maggie. I can't just go up to him and tell him we should--" Beth looked around nervously, "do it."

"Whoa, who said anything about sex?"

"You did?" Beth asked, expression confused.

"No, I think I'd prefer if y'all had a comfortable relationship based on cuddling and Walker killin'."

"What?" Beth frowned. "Are you kiddin' me?"

"No, no hands below the waist," Maggie insisted. "Come to think of it, no hands below the neck, either."

Beth asked dubiously, "So, what you're saying is that I can kiss him but that's it?"

"I think that's fair."

"I think that's crazy! And a double standard, Maggie!" Beth crossed her arms and glared at her sister.

"Being your older sister means I can do that." Maggie shrugged.

"That's bullshit," Beth's voice was steadily rising as she spoke. "If I want to h-h-have a freakin' sex marathon with Daryl, I'm going to. I can ride him like I'm tryin' to win the Kentucky Derby and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Maggie's eyebrows shot up. She could practically hear the camp's awkward silence after sweet, innocent Beth's declaration of intent.

_To ride Daryl Dixon like a prized horse._

Andrew choked on air. Sasha smacked him on the back.

Maggie tilted her head and let her lips curl into a grin.

Beth had turned redder than a stop sign and seemed eager to disappear into the ground. Unfortunately, the ground wasn't cooperating.

Once again, Maggie took Beth's head in her hands and turned it towards Daryl. He was gazing at her like it was a hot Georgia summer and she was the tastiest ice cream cone he'd ever seen. She felt Beth shiver.

Beth's hands fluttered nervously, dropping the flashlight she had been clenching in her fist. Maggie caught it mid-air and set it aside. "Apparently you're more like me than you thought." She gave her a little shove in Daryl's direction. "Go get your man, silly girl." 

Maggie watched, proud and a little smug, as Beth shyly made her way over to Daryl.

Glenn sidled up next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I see what you did there."

Maggie shot him an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talkin' about." She trailed her hand down his arm. "Have you been workin' out?"

"See, I know what you're doing but I'm going to go along with it because I'm a good husband," he said.

"Damn right."

 

**Later...**

Beth collapsed onto Daryl's chest, panting.

"That was amazing," she told his pectoral. She traced a finger across his tattoo.

He brushed sweaty hair from her face and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "Yeah, ya weren't kiddin' about the Kentucky Derby. Damn."

Beth smiled up at him. "We should go for the Triple Crown."

**Author's Note:**

> You go, Beth Greene! Four for you.
> 
> Apparently, I enjoy writing Maggie giving Beth a hard time about Daryl. I'm working through it. I should write some angst or something.
> 
> EVERYBODY DIES. THE END.
> 
> Okay, maybe not. ;)
> 
>    
> Everything familiar belongs to its respective owners. Stuff. Thangs. Stay in the house, Carl. Seriously, was that kid EVER in the house?


End file.
